


Annoying Height Differences

by ThatOneSuperWeirdSuperwholockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSuperWeirdSuperwholockian/pseuds/ThatOneSuperWeirdSuperwholockian
Summary: Gabriel is being a little shit so Sam decides to get back at him





	Annoying Height Differences

   Sometimes, Gabriel can be quite the pain in the ass. Sam has found ways to get back at the trickster when Gabe pisses him off. Like how tall he is compared to Gabe. Sam would grab some of Gabe’s candy and hold it high above his head. Gabe would find interesting ways to try and get his sweets back.

 

   “Gimme! Gimme!” Gabe exclaimed, jumping up to try and grab the three lollipops Sam is holding over his head. Sam was laughing at how childish his boyfriend is acting. Gabe was not going to give up. He walked over to the couch that wasn’t too far from the Samsquatch. He launched himself at the candy that was almost touching the ceiling. He ended up wrapping himself around Sam’s neck and waist like a koala, who, by the way, nearly fell because of the candy-addicted midget angel.

   Gabe was face to face with Sam at this point. He gave the moose a smirk, the one where you  _ know  _ he has a plan. Gabe smashed his lips onto Sam’s, who gave up fighting, kissed back and relaxed. Sam’s arms lowered, his left wrapping around Gabe’s waist. Gabe took the opportunity and snatched the candy from Sam, detaching himself and running away towards their shared room.

   Sam should’ve known he would have done this and chased after him, his moose legs making it easier to catch up to Gabe. Sam opened the door to their room and saw Gabe on their bed with a lollipop in his mouth and the other two nowhere to be seen. Gabe lifted an eyebrow, “See anything you like?” Sam huffed and flopped onto the bed, nearly hitting his boyfriend. “Hey!” Sam rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I really hate you.” Gabriel gasped, “You don’t mean that!” He clutched his chest where his heart would be and acted offended but couldn’t keep the teasing smile off his face. “You’re right. I just get really, really,  _ really  _ annoyed with you.” Gabe chuckled, “Damn right.” Sam planted a loving kiss on Gabe’s cheek. “I love you.” Gabe smiled down at him, “I love you too, Sammich.” And kissed him on the lips.


End file.
